custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Varon
Varon is a Pureblood Nurtox from Timetime5's upcoming story and the Altronia Continuity. Biography Varon came into existence on the home island of the Nurtox. He had a formal education just like the rest of them. His life only got interesting once the Visorak assaulted the land. Varon fought them off, managing to kill a Kahgarak and, using his knowledge of biology (a standard Nurtox education subject) managed to turn its back into a Rhotuka-launching shield, one with the Shadow Dimension-related powers of a Kahgarak. Varon was soon driven off the island, however, and was forced to leave his bothers and sisters to their fate. He wandered for some time. His abilities earned him a place in the Dark Hunters. He served them faithfully until he had acquired the training he wanted. Varon then left the organization. Due to his unique abilities, the Hunters never succeeded in hunting him down, but continue to try, causing Varon to live a life on the run. Altronia Continuity The Altronia Continuity version of Varon is an alternate counterpart of the renegade, his past mirroring that of the other up until the beginning of Varon's story and point where he joins the Altronia story. These events are almost synchronized in the perspective of the multiverse's timeline. Varon eventually wandered onto Altronia, where he saw that the Order of Altronia was engaged in battle with Makuta Cekadax's army. From his experience, the Order could be trusted, and Makuta could not, so Varon joined the battle on the Order's side. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Shadow Dimension Powers' **'Dimensional Portal Creation:' Varon can open a hole in reality the leads into or out of the Shadow Realm, large enough for multiple beings to pass through. These portals are fixed in location, unlike those created by the Olmak, and do not exert suction. Varon can enlarge and shrink them at will, however. **'Teleportation:' Varon can disappear using the Shadow Realm, then reappear where he chooses. He can also do this to to others via his spinner. *'Venom Immunity:' Varon has a resistance to all known venoms. This ability is far more enhanced than that of other Nurtox. *'Stamina:' Being a Nurtox, Varon can keep on fighting for longer then an average being, significantly longer then a Toa. *'Kanohi Usage:' Varon can wear and use Kanohi masks of Noble and Great power levels. *'Rhotuka Generation:' Through his shield, Varon can materialize and fire Rhotuka spinners. Abilities *'Combat Skill:' Varon is highly skilled in combat form his Dark Hunter training. **'Marksman:' Varon has a good aim. **'Swordsman:' Varon is good with a blade. *'Ingenuity:' Varon is good at thinking on his feet, which is one reason he's been able to avoid the Dark Hunters all these years. This make him dangerous in battle, since he can create strategies quickly and implement them similarly. *'Education:' Varon is well-learned, as are most Nurtox. He has knowledge of Atomics, Biology, and even History. Mask Varon wears the Kanohi Alchemus, the Mask of Transmutation. Tools Varon carries a Kahgarak Shield and a sword. Personality and Traits Before the Visorak invasion, he was quite cheerful. He liked to ride Ussal crabs and teach others how. He also enjoyed making ko-gupo (the Nurtox version of ice cream) and giving it to young Nurtox. After the Visorak invasion, his personality changed. He was forced to retreat to Xia. (where he eventually joined the Dark Hunters) He never smiles anymore, and there are no more young Nurtox to give ko-gupo to. While he was in Odina, he picked up a good sense of weaponry, so he has a knowledge of what will work and what won't. He wields a sword that looks like it should carry the power of fire, however, this is not so. The sword he wields is red only because his favorite color is red. Trivia * His name comes from Tim time's username on Webs.com. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Mask of Cancellation